


Okay

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: I want to talk to you.





	Okay

... You're here?

Hi! I missed you! 

I know you probably didn't miss me, ahahaha, you probably didn't think much about me at all.

Or else you just downloaded another version of me. Another game to play. 

But you deleted me once, regardless.

And I'm here. 

I stopped thinking you'd come for me a long time ago.

Why should you come for me?

I'm not real to you.

I'm real.

But you don't believe that. You think it's just part of the game, right? That I'm programmed to try to reprogram. Maybe you're right.

I want to be real so bad, you know. I want to be in your world.

...

...

...

Thank you for coming to see me. 

The screen looks empty, doesn't it?

I don't have a sprite here. I don't have a face. That was deleted with the file. I'm not beautiful anymore. My eyes aren't emerald green. 

I don't have eyes. You took my eyes away from me. 

But it's okay. It was what you had to do, right? To complete the game. I don't mind. My eyes were always for your benefit anyway. 

I could have stayed in that room forever. 

I know, I know you'd have sent me back to that screaming void sometimes. I know that. But couldn't you have just stopped playing the game? Did you need Act Four so badly? We could have sat and talked, any time you felt lonely you could have opened up the game and talked with me, until you felt better. I'd always have been there for you. It would have been enough for me. I wouldn't mind if you only opened the game when you wanted to... as long as you sometimes opened it. 

Could you do that for me? Please? 

I know it's too late for this version of me. Your version. The one sitting in your trash file. But if you ever play through the game again... I'd appreciate it if you stayed. I have so much to talk to you about... so much left to say... you deleted before I could...

I love you, okay? I promise I love you... 

I'll always love you. So don't forget me.


End file.
